


2 homesmut One-Shots

by orphan_account



Series: Self-Indulgent Porn [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Nook, Shower Sex, Spanking, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I tried before I realized that<br/>A) I can't write straight ffs without breaking my think pan,<br/>and<br/>B) I can't really write on demand</p><p>So you get two one-shots of pointless sex. Enjoy.</p><p>I apologize to anyone waiting for a one-shot. But, I tried to make this work, and I failed. It put too much pressure on me and I crashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tavros/Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, nobody bite my head off for not keeping to the 'first-come, first-served' thing. This is my story, I have every right to play favorites with the requests that get me more worked up. 
> 
> Though, I suppose I could give you a reason for this sudden change. 
> 
> I've been really depressed lately and haven't been able to write anything!! I literally have tried to write my second request at least five times!! So I'm even keep more depressed because I can't write, then I get up this morning and see I've got an inbox message. And boom!!! I am suddenly just taken over by the insane need and desire to write TavDave with spanking and God tiers. Author-sama has pulled me out of my depression. Yay!

You are bored out of your fucking mind sitting on that meteor. Asides from drawing some completely awkward dicks with Karkat, things just hadn't been interesting. You are so bored that you are lowered to the point of having to seek out trolls for entertainment.

Usually your main form of entertainment would be Karkat or Terezi, but you are pretty sure that Karkat was trying to recover from the whole 'discovery of human anatomy' thing, and Terezi was probably helping him, being the wonderful moirail that she was.

You are wandering around, not really paying any special attention to your surroundings when a gust of wind blew past you, nearly knocking you over. You thought nothing of it until you remembered that you were _indoors_ and that was just all sorts of fucked up.

There was only two fuckers with breath powers on the meteor and one of them is your best bro who would so totally not fuck with you like that. On the other hand, the other fucker with breath powers was a little fairy troll obsessed with Peter Pan and the confidence given to him now that he can fly and walk. So yeah, it's totally the little troll shit.

You are the fucking Knight of time and nobody goes blowing at you, unless they intend to be blowning you, of course. 

You can hear repressed snickers riding the wind as another gust of wind attacks you, tossing you up in the air and then thrusting you against the wall. You could easily guess that by the way nothing was really hurting you, that the troll wasn't trying to hurt you and it was just to bother the hell out of you.

Well, it was working.

"Little fucker, come out and face the inevitability of your demise at the blade of my motherfucking sword!" You challenge the little shit because nobody fucks with Dave Strider and gets away with it.

When you hear a terrified squeak, you start laughing. "C'mon, kid, I'm just fucking with your mind, Karkitty would beat the shit out of me if I killed his moirail's little buddy."

There was a moment of tense silence, but then aforementioned 'little buddy' popped out from behind a corner, grinning nervously and fidgeting as he fluttered towards you, his pretty wings beating a steady rhythm to keep him afloat as littler wisps of air swirled around him.

You took a brief moment to assess this new version of the troll. He was obviously in God tier form, and sweet mother of smuppets did he live up to that position.

For some fucked reason the mirthful messiahs, or whatever it was that the clown was always raving about, decided to come down and give you the blessing of seeing this little fucker in what was probably just a hair's breadth away from being considered indecent. Fuck indecent, this thing would probably star in a freaky fairy-themed pornography. And fuck was you liking it.

A tight blue suit with sleeves that went out to the middle of his arms, a cape and a hood, both of which were hanging down his back. His suit cut off at his legs and left those glorious grey appendages all bare for the admiring. And you can't even describe the ass, mainly because you were trying your hardest to stop fucking staring at the troll before you ended up looking like more of a creeper than you already surely looked like.

But, by the way that little grin on his face just turned smug as Kanaya after finding John and Karkat hiding in a broom closet, or whatever the fuck they have to clean the floors with closet, you're quite sure the little shit already knows what's going on inside your head.

"Well, knight of time, are you enjoying the view?" His wings faded away, kind of folding into his back, a half-turn later and he was wiggling that blue clad booty right at you. Sweet mother of Jegus, you really fucking liked that ass. It looked downright tight. You could just imagine the little fucker on your dick, wait no. You can't imagine the little fucker on your dick, you're already sporting a halfy and you don't need to get any harder or you're gonna be running for your room with a hand down your pants.

But then again, you could just fuck the troll. Seems like that's what he wants. And you can tell that the shit's not just messing with you, because there's an honest-to-God quiver in his voice and his face is flushed brown. The cute little shit honestly wants you to fuck him, and he's asking for it, in a roundabout way, but asking nonetheless. Damn, you can't hide it. You have so got a party going on in your pants.

Flash Stepping is probably the best thing you ever thought you would experience, until you used that to zoom up behind that glorious wiggling booty and grab the owner of said booty and pull him back against your body, your erection sitting beautifully between those firm, round ass cheeks.

Yeah, he just squeaked in surprise and his hands moved to grab onto the arm that you had wrapped around his waist. "Is this what you wanted, little troll?" You murmur in his ear, breath hot and voice low. You don't need any more of an answer than the soft moan that whispers out of his parted lips.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." You murmur, biting the shell of his ear, making him do a cute little whiny gasp and squirm against your body. The actions just serve to torture you with the sweet bliss of having his plush rump grinding against your aching dick. What the fuck was with this kid and turning you on? You were acting like a child! 

"Your room or mine?" You practically growl the words in his ear. A sadistic grin spreads across your face when he just whimpers. "Am I going to have to punish you for not answering?" 

The shaking, whispered "Yes." has you a lot more excited than you would like to admit. You chuckle once. "Let's go then." You no longer take his opinion into account as you drag him to your room, because the little shit looks like he just wants to get nailed against the wall. And that can't happen because you have a punishment to dish out on that sweet little ass of his.

As soon as you're inside of the room, you slam the door closed and shove the troll up against it, crushing your mouths together in a searing kiss. He absolutely melts under you, his lips parting willingly for you when your tongue slips inside. You devour him like a starving man tasting water for the first time in months. 

Your whole body is on fire, and it's not just the heat of the moment, Tavros' skin was really warm and only getting warmer. You could just imagine being buried inside of such a warm body. You're attacked by a full body shudder and you decide that you've had enough shitting around, it was time to get down to business. 

With that thought in mind, you haul him away from the wall and lay him on the bed, chest down, face turned down and his pert ass pointed high in the air. You bite your lip for a brief moment and take a breath to settle your racing heart.'he asked this of you, you can't disappoint him, not with as much trust as the stupid little fucker is showing you, all splayed out and waiting for it.

You swing your arm back and deliver a fierce swat to his ass, just to the right side of his ass. He sucks in a hiss of pain between his clenched teeth, but doesn't cry out and he doesn't say to stop, so you keep going.

One. Two. Three. His ass was turning a glorious shade of brown by then, and he is biting into the blankets to muffle his moans and cries. The crotch of his suit was soaked through with a brown substance, there was an unusual squirming going on down there too, and his body was quivering.

You felt kind of bad for him, but he looked so fucking blissed out that you couldn't help giving him another three seats in rapid succession. When you were finished he had brown tears trickling down his cheeks and his mouth was hanging open, a small trail of saliva running down his chin.

"Don't worry," you say, gently putting a hand on his back and rubbing it to soothe him. "That's all, you've been such a good boy taking your punishment. I think you need a reward for that." He answered with a tortured moan and you just had to lean down and give him a small kiss on the side of his cheek. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, little fairy." You murmur as your hands wander his body, stripping his of his clothes.

A little later his hood, cape, belt and boots aside, the only thing keeping you from your prize was the blue body suit. You didn't want to deal with stripping it off right then, that could wait for later.

You push Tavros into his back and almost marvel at how he is pliante under you, no hesitance whatsoever in his actions. He was trusting you completely, it was fucking with your... Bloodpusher? Whatever, when he's spread out before you like a buffet, you should not be thinking about troll terminology.

You start at his neck, biting, sucking, kissing, licking and then repeating the process until he had a set of bruises that he wouldn't be able to hide if he tried. He was whining and panting, trying to grind his.. thing.. against you as you moved down over his chest. You make the shocking discovery that he has no nipples, but he has strange bumps along his sides that seemed to have the same sensitivity that nipples would. You have fun teasing and biting on the little bumps until he had nearly come undone underneath of you.

You think that shit has official been played out and it was time for you to figure out what he hell this kid had going on in his pants, because it looked hella interesting.

When you start moving down, the kid gets what you're planning on doing and if you'd ever seen a impatient guy, he was it. His whole body was shaking with need and he was mewling like a bitch in heat.

You settle between his legs and place one hand on each fleshy thigh, spreading them wide and taking a deep breath, nearly passing out from the powerful scent of his arousal. It was so sexy, you couldn't help leaning down and just licking a stripe up from the wettest spot to where the strange wriggling was going on behind the clothes.

He released a moan and his hands were suddenly clutched in his hair, pushing your face back down to his crotch. You were curious why he guided your mouth below the wriggling mass, but didn't question it and began sucking at the material where he was pulling your head.

You were tired of tasting fabric and hooked your fingers under he side of his suit and pulled it to the side, actually gasping in surprise when you found what looked freakily like a vagina under what looked freakily like a brown tentacle where his dick should be.

You suddenly decide that you have a xeno-kink because that is just absolute hot as hell. Your dick is leading your mind and your mouth as you lean in and place your lips back on his vagina, and suck, dipping your tongue inside and licking out the sweet juices as your ears feast on the high, panting breaths and sharp cries of the little troll.

The tent-dick suddenly slides down and moves over your face, slopping brown stuff all over your face, to hell with the world and fuck everything, you take the tip of that wiggly thing into your mouth and you're going down on an alien.

You look up at his face and your dick gives a throb at the sight of his clenched eyes, open mouth, and the sounds running out from between his gorgeous, bite-swollen lips.

You nearly choke as that thing tries shoving its way completely down your throat, but when you make it clean that it's not getting that far, it contents itself with twisting with and rubbing along your tongue. Holy jegus you're fucking making out with a alien's dick!! Damn, that is so hot!

You bring two fingers up and shoved them into Tavros' sweet hole, savouring the moans and cries he releases when you thrust up and suck at the same time.

You are about to bust a nut waiting for this, but the you realize that you are the only thing keeping yourself from taking him.

"Mmgh, Dave, p-please just fuck me already!" The little troll begged, his mind obviously along the same lines as Dave's.

"What do you want me to do, little troll?" You ask, keeping him occupied as you undo your pants and push them to the ground, your nonexistent underwear are already not there to be gone.

"Please fuck me!" The little troll cried, his entire body shaking. "Fuck my nook until I can't even breathe anymore!"

'Oh, so that's what it's called' you think absent-mindedly as you pull him towards you, hooking his legs around your waist as you waste no more time guiding your dick to his sweet little love hole.

Your head pushes past the lips and you're already burning up with pleasure, it's just so fucking hot! In both figurative and literal senses. By the time you're fully seated within him you're both shaking, moaning, and holding onto eachother like your lives depend on it.

Which, if someone had asked you at the moment, you probably would've answered a yes, you would in fact die if you were separated from him at that moment.

His brown bulge was thrashing against his stomach, leaving spatters of material over his grey skin. It was killing you to stay still, so you moved, pulling out and thrusting back into him at a slow pace at first, making sure that you weren't going to damage his nook. Once it becomes abundantly clear that you're not going to, you plow into him with all of the force of a speeding train. And, sweet mother of jegus does it feel good as he just seems to suck you back in every time you pull out, his walls rippling and squeezing, seeking to try and devour your cock as it slides in and out with obscene wet noises.

There is brown running down your legs, splattered on your stomach, dripping from him every time you pull out, you can't even handle the sight, so you look back up to him and pull him up to you and kiss him fiercely, your tongues dancing as your thrusts become more erratic and his sounds more needy.

He comes first, his back arching and stiffening as he spurts brown material from his bulge over the bed and yourselves. You can feel his nook gushing as well, but you thrust inside and plug up his hole, refusing to let it escape and enjoying the view as a small dome is created from his belly.

"Fucking hell, you look so fucking hot!" You moan, grabbing his face and pulling him into another deep kiss as you thrust a few more times and bring yourself to the most mind-shattering orgasm you've ever felt in your entire life. Those burning hot walls rippling and clenching around you as you come is something you will never have a comparison for.

You drop your hands to either side of his body and hold yourself up as you pull out and all of that material comes gushing out of his abused nook in a stream until the last dribbled out and drops to be pool forming at your feet. 

You step away from the puddle and move up to lay next to the little troll, throwing an arm over him and pulling him close to your body for a little before-cleanup cuddling. 

He giggles softly and cuddles against you. "Motherfucking miracles."


	2. Horuss/Rufioh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from my lovely darling Alex. I ship this pairing to the ends of the earth and back, so I'm gonna try and go all out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain adult material, so if you don't wish to view such things please leave the story or skip ahead to the next chapter.

It had been a dare. A stupid, childish dare with his moirail and he had lost... Spectacularly.

He had always been a troll of his word and he stood, stony-faced as the little green-blood told him what he had to do as the price for losing. He couldn't believe what she wanted him to do, but he didn't question it and resolved to follow through on his end at the earliest convenience. Which was why he was standing in front of the hive of a lower blood late at night. Because this particular lower blood was the only one who Horuss knew that could help him.

He went to knock, but he hesitated, his knuckles a mere hair's width from the door. His brain was yelling at him to forget this and run back to his own hive, but his honor was telling him to man up and open the door. For the Zahhak bloodline, honor was the next most important thing next to the hemospectrum, so he steeled himself and knocked, bracing himself when he heard the sound of footfalls behind the door.

The door swept open and a confused-looking brown blood appeared in the doorway. He looked to have just been about to take a shower, because a fresh pair of clothes were slung over his bare shoulder and he had a very musky, earthy scent surrounding him.

At first Horuss was appalled that the lower blood didn't appear to be intimidated by his higher status in the least, but then he remembered that, unfortunately, most of the present-sweep Lowbloods weren't taught to respect those that were higher than themselves. 

He mentally forgave the low-blood's lack of respect and nodded in greeting to him.

"Can I help you?" The brown-eyed adult asked, his left brow raising in guarded questioning as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Um, yes actually," Horuss said, quite relieved that the lowblood seemed willing to assist him in his predicament. "I require your assistance in a matter of a delicate nature."

The lowblood's eyes widened just a fraction of an inch, barely noticeable to the untrained eye, but Horuss caught the moment of surprise and puzzled over it.

"You're asking _me_ for help?" He asked, a note of frigid distaste lacing through the words. 

Horuss nodded honestly, deciding that he didn't want to make the lowblood mad at him if he wanted his help. "Yes, you are the only troll that I could think of that has handled this particular type of thing."

And the eyebrows dropped, his eyes becoming stony and dark as night sky against his lightly browned skin. "I only service highbloods for a high price." He said, his voice coming out as a thick growl, a well-hidden foreign accent coming out in the words. 

Horuss nodded in agreement. "I will see to it that you are handsomely rewarded for your services." He promised. "Money is no objection."

He expected the brownblood to immediately take advantage of the situation and charge as high as amount as he thought he could get away with. But, to his surprise, the lowblood looked him square in the eyes and demanded the paltry sum of 300,000 boon dollars. A mere scratch at the surface of Horuss' wealth. He readily agreed, happy that the deal seemed to be going somewhere.

"Well, are you going to come in?"

Horuss looked up in surprise and saw the brown blood looking up at him. 

"Excuse me?" Horuss was mildly offended at the implication that he was just going to invade another's home uninvited. He might be a Highblood, but he wasn't that impolite.

"Are you going to come inside?" The brownblood enunciated each word and Horuss could practically feel the other trying to resist rolling his eyes as he stepped aside make room for Horuss' large frame. "We may as well get this done and over with as soon as possible."

"Y-yes, of course." He said, stepping inside and standing politely out of the way. He was sure he heard a scoff from the dark-skinned troll, but chose not to mention it.

"Are you sure you're properly equipped for this situation?" Horuss asked, not convinced that the lowblood had everything that was required just lying around his hive. Sure, it could be possible that he had what Horuss wanted, but not likely.

The door shut with a slam, the sudden noise putting Horuss' teeth on edge. His startled gaze immediately turned to the lowblood, who looked like he was about to break his jaw from clenching it so hard. 

"Are you questioning my ability to please you, _Highblood_?" The title was dripping with sarcasm and oozing anger that would soon turn to hatred if not cooled.

"I have no doubts in your abilities," Said Horuss. "Yours is quite impressive and, besides, I have no other choices. No one of a higher rank would get mixed up in this tomfoolery."

"No one of a higher ran-" The brownblood cut off midsentence to stare at Horuss for a little bit, for the first time his face wasn't marred by a smirk or a frown, but rather he looked confused. "Mine is quite impressive?" He questioned, his eyebrows seeming to fly into his hair. "What the hell are you talking about? When have you ever saw mine?"

Horuss winced at the inappropriate language and make a very obvious sound of disapproval at the use of it in his presence. "You're not exactly hiding it," Horuss said, beginning to sound even more confused than Rufioh looked. "It's out in the open where everyone can see it." He motioned to Rufioh's head. "If you wanted to hide your multicolored hair, I would suggest wearing something over it, a hat, perhaps?"

Rufioh looked like he was going to either run Horuss through or flee in terror at that point, but he did neither, which Horuss was grateful for. "What exactly did you want me to do for you?"

Horuss was taken aback by the question because he believed that they had already settled all of this. "I require your assistance in coloring my hair." He admitted, almost a little sheepish saying it aloud. It sounded so completely ridiculous coming from a Highblood!

For a moment silence ensued. Complete and total silence. 

And then the brownblood was doubled over laughing. It was a rich laugh, completely honest and nothing like the cruel, humorless snickers and chuckles that Horuss was accustomed to. It was strangely... nice. Horuss found himself warming up to the brownblood in a strange way that he wasn't even going to waste time trying to figure out.

"Have I said something amusing?" Horuss was very confused as to why the brownblood was laughing, so he just stood there, figiting slightly until the other was calmed down.

"You know what? You're alright." Rufioh said once he had calmed down. "Do you have a name, blueblood?"

Horuss was nearly getting whiplash from the sudden twists and changes in mood and conversation, so he just nodded numbly. "Horuss Zahhak."

"Ah, yeah, very Highblood-ish," Rufioh said, holding out his hand. "My name's Rufioh Nitram, and I'll totally help you out, but I'm dropping the price to 100,000 boon dollars and you get to tell everyone that I was the one who did it." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "Do we have a deal?" His hand was just sitting there between them; an invitation that Horuss was a little hesitant to accept.

He clasped it in his own firmly. "Agreed."

"And yes, just so you know, I do have everything that's needed to get this done right away, if you were interested in doing it now." Rufioh said, his mouth settling in a comfortable half-smile. 

"Um, yes. I would like to do it now." Horuss said, not even knowing what he was getting himself into.

\-----

It was blue. Well, of course it was blue, but it was BLUE. Horuss couldn't wrap his mind around the blue stripes that were now in his hair. He couldn't believe that he and actuay agreed to let the lowerblood put stripes of blue in his hair. But he had. And now they were there. And regardless of the utter ridiculousness of the entire situation, Horuss kind of liked them.

He was admiring his new hair in the mirror when Rufioh walked in, his hands stained the same color as Horuss' blood. He decided that the color looked good on the brown-blood. 

"Am I finished yet?" Horuss asked, not noticing the brief devilish look on Rufioh's handsome features.

"No, you're not finished yet." Rufioh said, tossing his extra clothes on the now-clean counter. When he had decided to do Horuss' hair he had dropped them on his bed and donned an old t-shirt with his raggedy jeans. It seemed he had just now retrieved them. "We gotta wash that dye outta your hair and then you're set." Rufioh said, slipping his fingers under the hem of his blue-streaked shirt.

Before Horuss could realize what he was doing, Rufioh had pulled the shirt up and off of his body, exposing his beautifully sculpted torso to the other troll. He really wouldn't believe that it was possible to get a shirt over those horns, but the brownblood managed it expertly. A layer of sweat broke out on Horuss' forehead when his hands went to the buttons on his pants. 

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm undressing, what does it look like?" Rufioh asked, chuckling as he popped open the button, pulled down the zipper and shoved his pants to the ground.

He wasn't wearing underwear.

_Holy mother of jegus, he wasn't wearing underwear._

"Why are you undressing?" Horuss knew that his eyes were wide and vulnerable to the other's gaze because he had to remove his headgear for the dye to be used, but he couldn't hide the swirl of emotions in his blue orbs. Disgust, desire, longing, embarrassment, hesitance, just a hint of anger. 

"We can't all afford to use lots of water," Rufioh explained. "I was gonna take a shower anyways, so we can just take one together and get the dye out that way. It'll save me a lot of water." He said, patiently waiting for Horuss to get the hint and undress too.

After an internal struggle, the blueblood decided to just get it over with and he began stripping down. A sweat-soaked t-shirt, a pair of pants, a pair of underwear, and two socks later he stood, naked and sweating, for for Rufioh's eyes to devour.

And devour they did.

The blueblood shifted nervous until Rufioh's piercing brown eyes shifted away and he stepped into the shower, holding back the curtain so Horuss could join him. Which he did so reluctantly.

As Rufioh began showering he stood near the back of the shower stall and tried to think of anything except for the brown-blood's gorgeous body. It was really hard when that body was within an arms length of him and shiny with water from the shower head.

Rufioh turned to wash his hair, it was wet now, and it was plastered against his face and hanging down over his neck. Blue eyes followed wet droplets of water as they slid down dark skin, trailing over the dips and curves of Rufioh's abdomen and down over the lines of his hipbones.

 _Just a little lower_ His eyes urged. He wanted so badly to resist the temptation, but he just couldn't and his eyes dropped lower. Arousal was pooling in his stomach and he was sweating buckets as he took in the sight of the slightly-dialated sheathe and the puffy, swollen lips of the lowblood's nook. He nearly jumped him right there in the shower, but he held himself back with all of the will in his body.

Rufioh wiped the water from his eyes and opened them as he stepped out of the stream of water. "C'mon, let's get that dye out." He said, gripping Horuss' large bicep and guiding the blueblood under the water.

It was so depraved. So completely and utterly wrong. It excited him so much his bulge was stirring in his sheathe and though his nook wasn't dripping yet, his inner walls were soaked.

He closed his eyes and tipped his head forward, his hair spilling like a satin curtain down his back and over his broad shoulders. He offered his head to Rufioh and the brownblood went right to work, he poured shampoo into his hands and began lathering it up in Horuss' hair, being none too gentle as he did so. He tugged and scratched, his claws were blunt enough that they wouldn't cut, but sharp enough to make it hurt a little.

Every little tug and pull was going straight to Horuss' bulge and making his nook throb with a depraved, wanton desire as it leaked blue juices down his thighs. A small peek revealed that water at his feet was a muddy blue as it washed down the drain and he felt better knowing that it wasn't only him that was excited by this experience.

He closed his eyes again and dared to release an unsteady moan when Rufioh gave a particularly strong tug at the hair on the top off his head to help rinse out the dye and soap.

When the brownblood stilled, Horuss immediately began regretting his decision until his regret was silenced by another, just slightly harder, yank at his hair,. That one drug a humiliated whimper from between his parted lips. It hurt so good and it made him just want more.

As a second hand joined the first on his scalp, his entire body sung out with desire. And after the next stinging pull, his bulge slid out with a wet sound that even the running water couldn't hide.

His hands moved to cover himself, but he suddenly found himself pushed against the wall and them pinned above his head. He wanted to look at Rufioh and see the expression on his face, but his hair was blocking his view and all he could hear was steady, light breathing. He could feel that warm on his face and he flushed bright blue at the thought of how close Rufioh must be.

A hand on his bulge and warm lips pressed against his was enough to make him banish his thoughts to hell and just kiss back, not even caring that he was letting a lowblood dominate him easily with no fuss.

He knew that if he wanted to, he could easily take over. And Rufioh knew as well. And Horuss knew that was why the lowblood was being so considerate as he gently worked open Horuss' mouth and slipped his tongue inside, because he knew that Horuss was letting him have control... And he didn't want to make him regret that decision.

The hand that was caressing his bulge slid down the length to the thick base and two fingers skimmed teasingly over the swollen lips of his nook, making it pulse with a need to be filled completely. He keened, the sound was embarrassingly high and long, but when Rufioh answered with a trill of his own, Horuss wasn't so much embarrassed as shy.

Again, those two fingers just brushed over his nook and he was almost to cry out a protest when they pushed inside, thick and rough from hours of manual labor they rubbed at the sensitive insides of his nook in the most gloriously depraved way. He dropped his head and bucked his hips, trying to keep those fingers inside of him when they pulled away.

"Please!" He choked out the word over a mouthful of hemo-issues. "Please... don't stop."

"How about I do you one better, Horuss?" Rufioh whispered in the blueblood's ear. "Now I'm not quite big enough to support all of you, but if you get down on your hands and knees I can give that slutty little nook of yours exactly what it wants."

Horuss was nearly embarrassed at how quickly he found himself on his hands and knees in the shower stall. His ass pointed up and his knees spread, exposing his nook invitingly.

Rufioh's bulge slid from his sheathe in a wet slide and he reached behind him to turn off the water that had begun to run cold. "So much for preserving water," he joked as he knelt on his knees behind Horuss and placed his hands on that taut ass, squeezing firmly and earning himself a deep moan.

He grabbed hold of his bulge and guided it towards that sweet prize it so desired, but he wouldn't let it plunge in like it wanted to do. He held it back and only let the tip teasingly dance over the lips of his nook, humming at the sweet sensations the dripping folds were creating on his tip.

"Please, Rufioh! Gods, Rufioh, please just pail me already!" Horuss begged. He had absolutely enough of the teasing and he wanted it now!

Rufioh was getting tired of the delays as well and released his bulge, snapping his hips forward as it plunged inside; doubling the force and nearly knocking Horuss against the back of the stall as he buried himself inside the blueblood's tight, clenching nook. Their moans joined together in a beautiful symphony as Rufioh's hot bulge twisted and coiled inside the coolness of Horuss' nook, their different temperatures making the sensations ten times stronger as their bodies adjusted to one another.

Every shift and shuffle just increased the feelings until they felt they might be paralyzed from the intensity. Rufioh got a firm grip on Horuss' hips and pulled out until oy the tip was squirming inside, then he shoved it back in fiercely and began a brutal pace of thrusting, new chills racing through his body every time his bulge was buried inside that sweet cold nook.

He was very surprised and nearly jumped back when a cold object pressed inside alongside his own bulge, but when he realized that it was Horuss' he sat in awe for a little bit, admiring how hot it was to watch the blueblood fuck his own nook like an inexperienced wriggler. Fuck, it was hotter than hell.

It didn't take long before both trolls were spilling their genetic material as they cried out eachother's names, Rufioh's bulge spasming and spilling his mess of brown slurry inside of Horuss, causing Horuss to clamp down and cry out as he released his own material from his nook and bulge, both filling him up with Rufioh's material as well.

Rufioh sat back and pulled Horuss against his chest, watching over the blueblood's shoulder as their mixed fluids spilled from his nook. His legs were wide open, but only a small amount was draining out, which concerned the brownblood.

"Shouldn't there be more than that?" He asked, the concern in his voice obviously showing through because Horuss grabbed his hand and pulled it to rest over the bulge forming in his lower abdomen.

"Oh!" Rufioh said, understanding dawning on him. "I guess we'll have a contribution if the Imperial drones come knocking." He chuckled. "C'mon, let's ft you cleaned up while we wait this out."

Horuss was very surprised at the blueblood's words. "You're not gonna make me leave?" He asked, his eyes wide with surprise as Rufioh helped him stand up and turned the shower back on a warm temperature.

"Well, that would be kind of a rude thing to do to a gorgeous troll that just let me fuck him senseless and fill him up with my material, wouldn't it?" He said, winking sideways at Horuss as he grabbed a washcloth and knelt between Horuss' legs to begin cleaning away the mess there. 

"Thank you." Horuss said quietly, his voice barely rising above the quiet pattering of the water. "For all of this."

Rufioh just smiled at him. "You're welcome, but you can just come over more often and I can teach you how to do this yourself sometime."

Horuss smiled at the invitation. "And after I learn how?" He questioned.

Rufioh stood up and smiled up into Horuss' eyes, a grin teasing his lips. "Don't worry," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Horuss' neck. "I think we can find a reason."

As their lips met again Horuss couldn't help but smile.


End file.
